The disclosure relates to providing discoverability and reachability through granular controls. Specifically, the disclosure relates to enabling communication while limiting access to user information.
Users value their privacy and protection of their personal information. Further, users of Internet specific applications and mobile applications value some control over their personal information or a degree of accessibility to other users to their personal information. Therefore, as technology in end-user applications has been advancing, privacy has also been fading. In particular, Internet user-specific applications and other types of applications offered to end-users fail to provide a means of communication between two or more end-users without having to share personal information with the other end-user.